The Perfect Ending
by Charlieboyyy
Summary: Every story has an ending. It's just some endings are better than others. ONESHOT TAKARI. PlEASE R&R!


Hello fellow readers! First off, I just want to say thanks for clicking on this story and for taking the time to be interested enough to want to read this. I know I've said this before on my other stories, but I am REALLY excited about this fanfic; the whole concept of this story came to me just randomly while I was in my room just relaxing. It's crazy how ideas like that just suddenly pop up in your mind, isn't it? Anyways, when I first thought of the plot, it was very sketchy at first but the more I thought about it, the more it just seemed to unfold. By the time I finished, it became something that I was really looking forward to. So, I hope you all share my enthusiasm and read this story! I PROMISE, if you're looking for the right things, it won't disappoint.

This is a oneshot Takari (like my other works) and takes place ten years after Season 2. It sort of follows along the epilogue where TK becomes a writer and Kari is a kindergarten teacher but not really; you'll see what I mean later. I don't want to spoil too much so just read on ahead; if you enjoyed my other works, then I guarantee it will be worth your time. Also, a heads up, it's a long read so be prepared to be seated for a while. Well, Happy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon.

_**The Perfect Ending**_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly with little clouds to block its' rays. The warmth of the sun was mixed with the occasional soft breeze that blew by, creating an environment so hospitable and so nice that it would've been a crime for anyone to be indoors. The birds chirped brightly while the wonderful colors of nature, ranging from the tall trees to the stubble of grass, just seemed to radiate proudly. The smell of spring filled the air, intoxicating everyone and everything with a sweet fragrant of optimism and life. People, as they walked on the streets or drove their cars, seemed to sense the euphoria of the day and, regardless of their mood, all seemed to have a smile on their faces, subconsciously embracing the bliss of nature. Odaiba was having a freakishly celestial day and Takeru Takaishi was one of the many inhabitants that was enjoying every minute of it.

Takeru, also known as TK by his friends, stood still and alone in the middle of the sidewalk. He looked before him and was poised in front of a pristine church. The parish was draped in ornaments and was decorated so lavishly with flowers and other pretty things that TK couldn't name that it seemed unreal; almost as if it was pulled straight out of some fantasy. The blonde could hear the majestic and soft music playing from inside the church, further enhancing the felicity of the day.

TK took a deep breath and allowed the spring air to fill his lungs. As he exhaled, he felt a rush of calmness and content spread throughout his body. He looked up at the church before him, took a moment to capture the scene in his mind, and took his first step towards his destination.

As he walked in the beautiful church, he habitually tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. Throughout all his life, TK never enjoyed wearing tuxedos or suits. To the blonde, they felt too confiding and restricting, as if they were created to lessen the amount of air he normally would intake. Plus, they were expensive and just too much of a hassle to take care of. TK preferred looser and more casual clothes, even at the expense of looking sharp and nice. His disdain for formal attire was actually one of the reasons why the blonde became a writer. As a writer, he didn't have to dress up to impress anyone; he didn't have to go to work every day in a presentable fashion. He was free of the shackles that imprisoned most working men in that sense. Whenever TK would see a man suited up, he couldn't help but feel grateful that he was able to do something he loved and dress however he wished. Such luxuries weren't normally bestowed. And while dress attire was a small aspect, TK couldn't say that not having to dress up wasn't at least a small reason why he became an author.

It had been ten years since the fateful events of TK's Digital adventures. Since then, the blonde had lived his life the way he wanted to: a normal life. It seemed like it was only a couple days ago that he had attended high school, underwent what every teenager went through, and ultimately proceeded in graduating from high school. It seemed like only yesterday that he had gone off to college, enjoyed and lived the college life, and found himself earning his degree. And it seemed like it was a mere eye-blink ago that he found his passion in writing and wrote two novels and a compilations of short stories, one novel being about his Digital journey as a young kid. Time just seemed to fly by until soon, TK found himself twenty four years old, pretty much set on his life, and standing in a wedding ceremony.

While the exterior of the church was charming, the inside was otherworldly. Even without the decorations of white ornaments, flowers, and centerpieces, the church by itself was already impressive with its' stainless windows and impressive architecture. With the wedding enhancements, it was simply amazing. TK couldn't help but find himself in somewhat awe at it all. As he took a moment to absorb all of the beauty around him, he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned around, only to be greeted by his old childhood friend, Tai Kamiya. The older male had a huge grin on his face which only made TK smile as well.

"TK! Finally came, huh?" Tai exclaimed in happiness as he hugged his younger counterpart tightly.

TK reciprocated the affectionate gesture. "Yeah, sorry about running a little late. I had to meet up with the publishing board for my next novel. Took a lot longer than I thought."

"Oh, it's no big deal; as long as you're here now." Tai let go of TK and threw his arm around him. "You know, I would've never took you to be the writing type."

TK chuckled. "I get that a lot."

"I don't know, you being such a basketball star in high school and being so popular, it just never crossed my mind."

The blonde blushed at his older friend's compliment. Tai saw this and started chuckling himself. "Still blushing when people applaud you? You haven't changed a bit, TK. Still the shy, humble, and good-hearted boy I knew fourteen years ago."

"I was just thinking about that. Has it really been fourteen years?" TK asked curiously.

"Yeah, I know. Time flies. It's crazy how fast everything seems to be going. But that's life I guess; it's too short for us to keep track of."

"I agree."

Tai gave TK a grin. "Well, enough about that. My sister has been looking for you. She really wants to see you before the wedding starts. I told her that as soon as I found you, I would deliver you to her ASAP. So, you should get going."

"Oh but I was going to say hi to the others. I haven't seen any of them in a while…"

Tai smiled. "Don't worry about the others. I'll tell them you're here. Besides, you'll get a chance to see them once the ceremony starts. Meanwhile, you should listen to Kari and go see her."

TK shook his head as he smiled. "Kari's bossing you around now?"

Tai shrugged. "Hey man, if there's one thing I learned in my whole life is to _never_ mess with a bride on her wedding day."

"Ok, ok. I get it." TK stated with a laugh. "Well, where is she?"

The older brown haired male pointed down a direction. "Just go down this hallway and make a right; you really can't miss it."

"Alright. Thanks Tai." With that, TK hurried on ahead towards his destination. He followed Tai's instructions and found himself at a closed door. He knocked gently to see if anyone was inside.

"Who is it?" A voice asked from within.

"It's TK."

"TK! Come in!"

Accepting the invitation, TK opened the door and entered the room. Like the church, the room was heavily embellished with wedding-themed adornments. But, TK wasn't focused on the room or the decorative; his focus was on the girl who stood before him. She wore an angelic white wedding dress that left her shoulders bare and shimmered in absolute beauty. It fit her small and delicate frame perfectly, billowing out at the bottom while floating around her feet enticingly. With soft chestnut hair that was shoulder length layered slightly, lips glowing in a soft pink, and skin that just radiated perfection, Kari Kamiya had transformed into an angel.

TK simply stared and marveled at the divinity before him. He was too dumbstruck and lost in thought to react properly. He just stood, mouth slightly agape, as he tried to take in his best friend's heavenly aura.

Kari had a slight smile tugging at her mouth. "Well? What do you think?"

TK shook his head slowly with his eyes big. "Kari…I don't know what to say…"

The brunette giggled at the young man's stun. "How ironic. A speechless writer. I thought authors were suppose to have an extensive vocabulary."

TK smiled at her little joke. "It's not that. It's just, I don't think there's any word that would do justice in describing how beautiful you look."

Kari blushed at her best friend's compliment. She shook her head with a small smile. "I was wrong; I underestimated you and your usage of words."

"You always do." With that, the two of them laughed. When the laughter died down, TK cleared his throat. "Tai said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, that's right. Well," Kari gave a mischievous smile. "I just wanted to make sure you came today."

TK chuckled. "Why would I miss it? My best friend, the person I've known for almost my whole life and who understands me better than anyone else, is getting married."

"That's true. You _do_ owe me for being best friends with you for so long." Kari joked.

The blonde cocked his eyebrow. "You make it sound like it was difficult being friends."

"Well, I _did_ have to help you fend off hundreds of girls during high school and college. And I _did_ have to clear up the frequent rumors and gossips that spread about you. On top of that…"

"Ok, ok. I get the picture." TK grumbled in a joking fashion. Both of them gave each other a big smile. "But seriously, did you need me for something?"

The beautiful brunette gave the young man a knowing and pensive look. "I don't know. I just wanted you here. The bridesmaids were in here earlier; Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and the others were practically crying the entire time. It made me uncomfortable so I asked them if they could leave me alone for a bit. And then…I thought of you." She added with a small and innocent smile.

TK bit his lower lips as he stared at the majestic girl before him. "I see…"

"I don't know. I just feel so much more at ease when you're around. Like I don't have to worry about anything which, to be honest, is what I need right now."

The blonde closed his eyes as he grinned. "I can imagine. I hear horror stories from girls all the time about how stressed they are come their wedding day."

"Oh, you have no idea." Kari stated with a sigh. But, quickly she recovered with a huge smile on her soft face. TK could see a small twinkle in her auburn eyes. "But it's all ok because I'm getting _married_."

TK reciprocated the smile back slightly. "Yes you are." A moment of silence filled the air as the blonde couldn't help himself but stare at his best friend. She was truly gorgeous. "How did your kindergarten kids react when they found out you were engaged?"

The young man didn't think it was possible but Kari's face lit up even more brightly than it already was. "Well, they don't understand the whole concept of marriage but when they saw the ring on my hand, they were all really excited." She laughed softly. "The imagination and wonder of a child's mind are really amazing. I spent almost the whole class answering questions from them."

"I bet." TK replied. Not only was Kari an amazing woman but he knew she would be an even more amazing mother; a simple testimony of her love for children.

"Anyways, I know I was joking earlier, but I am really glad you came to the wedding. You…sort of disappeared for a bit after the invitations were sent out."

The young blonde nodded. "Yeah, I had some things on my mind that sort of distracted me from reality."

"Everything ok?" Kari asked with a hint of concern. Even despite the fact that it was her wedding day, the brunette still found time to be worried and thought of others genuinely.

"Yeah, everything's ok." TK answered. He grew into a pensive state as he looked back on the past couple weeks. However, before they could dominate his thoughts, he quickly snapped back to the moment. "Hey, how much time is left before the ceremony?"

"Um…I think there's still fifteen minutes before it starts. Why?" The brunette asked quizzically.

TK gave another small smile. "Want to go for a walk?" When he saw she was hesitant, he added, "It's a beautiful day outside…"

The young girl's laugh echoed in TK's mind, like a sweet melody that angel's sang. "That's true." Her eyes lit in a mischievous manner. "Why not? I could use some fresh air."

"Alright. Let's sneak out to the side lawn." The blonde responded to her answer. While TK knew what they were doing was selfish and improper for a bride, he desperately wanted to be with his best friend alone and away, especially before what would be the turning point in their relationship.

* * *

"You're right." Kari stated while walking around slowly and aimlessly on the open lawn. "It is a beautiful day."

TK nodded in agreement as he soaked in the rich spring air. He glanced over at his counterpart only to see that she had her eyes closed with a big smile on her face. It was a perfect day for a perfect moment. TK couldn't help but notice how, despite the aesthetic weather, nothing seemed to take away the brunette's beauty; it just seemed to enhance it.

"I'm really glad you took me out. I feel so much more relieved." She added in gratitude.

"I'll probably get in a whole lot of trouble from Tai for this." TK remarked as a jester.

Kari giggled. "It's ok; I'm the bride so you'll be fine." The two friends laughed at the whole situation. During their time outside, the two had walked side by side for the most part but Kari reached out and took a couple steps ahead of the blonde. TK halted as he watched her gaze upon the horizon.

"I can see the park from here." She turned her head to TK. "Do you remember that park?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course. That's where we spent most of our high school lives together."

"It is, isn't it? We went there so much. Just talking about life, sitting on a bench and watching the beauty of nature take its' course. Playing practical jokes on each other…"

"_You_ played practical jokes." TK interrupted. "_I_ was the recipient of those jokes."

Kari giggled. "That's true. I'm sorry."

The blonde shook his head. "Don't be. It's those small, somewhat cruel, moments," He stated with a slight smirk. "That I've cherished in my heart."

The bride turned her head and faced the horizon once again. "I missed that park and it's memories when I left for college. I still miss it to this day."

"It is your favorite place." TK stated softly. A small silence followed. But like most silences that occurred between the two, it was welcomed and not awkward. The two best friends had reached a level in their relationship where words were no longer needed to comfort one another; just the presence of each other was enough.

"I wonder, when we get old and get busier with our lives, if we'll ever go back to that park and just relive our childhood?" Kari asked out loud. He could tell the question wasn't directed to him but was more of an open thought from the young girl. Even with Kari's back towards him, TK couldn't shake the image of an angel from her. She was endlessly elegant and simply radiant. She emitted an aura of pure innocence and beauty that made the blonde almost shake from the magnitude of such brilliance. He had known Kari for a long time and, through all of their moments together and journeys they shared, TK could say that she was close to perfection; the living example of the ideal woman. To see her so blissful and so bright with life stirred up a warm fuzzy feeling inside the blonde. It made him briefly happy. He almost wished nothing could take the moment away from the young girl. Almost.

"Don't get married." TK watched as his statement made Kari quickly snap out of her euphoria and turn her body towards him. She had a puzzled look on her face, one that was filled with shock and uncertainty.

"What…did you say?" She asked slowly.

TK took a deep breath. "Don't get married. Please."

A stillness followed. It was one of the rare silences between the two that was awkward and uncomfortable. The two friends stared at each other, not looking away, as if fixated with one another. One's face was filled with complete surprise while the other's was filled with determination.

"TK…What…what are you saying?"

The blonde took a step forward. "Listen, Kari, I know this seems really brash, selfish, and completely crazy, but you have to trust me."

"Trust you? TK, do you realize what you're asking me to do? Why would you even…_think_ about that? _How_ can you even think about that? " Kari's face changed from a look of confusion to one that was filled with dread and fear.

"Because," TK took a deep breath. "This isn't how it should end."

"How…it should…end?"

"As a writer, I believe that life is just a big book, filled with compilations of short stories and each of those short stories represent our own individual lives. The journeys we undertake, the adventures we live up, the everyday routines we go through, the people we meet, the struggles we endure… all of it is written in our own little story that makes up the novel known as life. " TK inched himself closer to Kari until he was almost touching her. "We have our own little story together, Kari. It starts off with how we met that fateful day long ago and continues to tell about all our time together. Whether it was when we were Digidestined or simple high school kids, when we became best friends and shared those wonderful memories together or our time apart from each other during college, when we grew up, lived our respective lives as young adults or even to this very moment, it's all there. Written, still being written, and waiting to be written."

TK took a step back as he gently brushed away strains of hair that had flown over Kari's face. "It's unraveling itself every minute, every second, we exist in each other's lives. It's an amazing story, Kari, that gets better and better with every passing day. It has drama, adventure, conflict, suspense, and even…romance." TK stroked the brunette's cheek with his hand softly as he gazed deeply into her brown puppy-like eyes. "But, if you go through with this wedding, the story will be finished."

Kari stared back into his cerulean eyes. "What do you mean by finished?"

"Kari, I love you."

Taken back by his confession, Kari was speechless. Seeing this, TK continued, "I know it's really late and that the timing is probably the worst it can be but, realizing that you're about to get married and seeing you like this, ready to leave me and move on with your life into a different story…I had to tell you. I've loved you for so long. I suppressed it though; I was afraid of how my feelings could affect our relationship. I didn't want to jeopardize our foundation so I buried my emotions deep within the darkest parts of my heart. And for years, it stayed there, hidden but never forgotten."

TK bit his lower lip and sighed. "When I got your invitation to your wedding, I was devastated. I didn't know why; I should've been happy for you! I always told myself that, as long as you were happy, I would be too, even if it meant I wasn't included in that happiness. But when I was actually faced with the circumstance, I realized that this is not how things should be. I can't control my emotions. I can't contain love."

Kari simply stood, shocked and in complete disarray. She gave TK a pained looked, one that was torn from some emotional battle from within her. "TK...What are you expecting from me? Why are you telling me this?"

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened his eyes, filled with determination. "I want you to leave this wedding and not get married."

"_What?_ TK, are you crazy? I'm getting married in like…five minutes! How can you ask that of me???"

"Kari, I know you love me. Just as much as I love you."

"Oh? And how can you be so sure of yourself?"

TK gave a weak smile. "Because, it's been written. And I've read the story."

Kari didn't respond; she simply stared at her best friend. He was acting delusional, insane even, trying to deter her from her own wedding five minutes before the ceremony. But, despite all that, the young girl could feel herself giving in to his words, as if they had a sense of truth and wisdom behind them. She quickly shook her head. "TK…none of that matters. I'm getting married today. I can't just leave everything behind and not get married!"

"Why not? It'll just be another experience we share that will be written down in our story."

"TK, I can't leave! What about all those people inside! What about my husband? What about…"

"Kari," The blonde interrupted. "This is _our_ story. It doesn't matter about anyone else thinks. We are the characters to this tale; not them."

"Why are you acting so selfishly?" Kari took a step back, uneasy with the situation.

TK gave the brunette a wistful look. "I'm a writer, a devout pupil of literature. When I look at this story, our story, I have to make sure it fulfills its fullest potential."

"Enough with the writing metaphor!" Kari yelled back. She rubbed her forehand out of frustration. "This isn't some _book_ that you're writing, TK! This is our lives you're talking about! What you're asking me to do is impossible." Small tears started to form on the corner of her eyes. She turned around, unable to face TK with the rush of emotions swelling inside of her. "Why couldn't you have told me this ten years ago?" She whispered.

TK looked down at the ground, still pensive in his thoughts. "I know. I should've told you this earlier. And I'm sorry. But don't think I haven't lived everyday regretting that I didn't. But that's the beauty of life; it always gives you second chances."

The brown haired girl shook her head. "No, TK, this isn't a second chance. This is you trying to make this into a second chance."

"Maybe I am. Look, I know it's scary Kari, but please, understand me when I say this: every story has an ending. When readers are reading a good novel, they expect the book to have a deserving ending. That's why they keep reading. All the great books out there have a finish that people love and desire for. Our story, Kari, has the makings of a great story. But, if you go up that altar, place the ring on your hand, and take that kiss…that will be the end of our story." TK paused. "And our story deserves a better ending."

"And you think us being together will be that better ending?" Kari turned around to face TK. She looked straight into his eyes, searching in his soul. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she just kept searching.

"Yes. I do. I realize now that…it should be me at that altar, Kari." The blonde drew himself closer to his counterpart until they were mere inches away from each other. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and, in turn, received no struggle. Their faces were so close to one another that TK could hear Kari's heavy breathing. "This should be our wedding. I should be the one to kiss you into wedlock. That's how our story should be."

"You're just being selfish." The brunette whispered, still gazing into the young man's deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, I am. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you." Slowly, their faces drew closer and closer until TK could feel the light touch of Kari's lips on his. The kiss was gentle at first; both were timid and unsure if what they were doing was morally right. But as the kiss continued, both found that that kiss was the long forgotten passion that they wanted from each other. And soon, that passion consumed the couple. TK held Kari firmly in one arm and started to stroke her cheek with his free hand. As he did so, he continued their passionate kiss while Kari reciprocated. Years of built-up desire for one another was suddenly unleashed and neither of the two could control it anymore. Kari tugged at the blonde's hair as their lips continued to be locked. While the kiss itself was probably no more than ten seconds, it felt like an eternity for the two lovers. However, before their passion could continue, Kari broke off the kiss, breathing deeply as she did so.

"No…This is wrong." She broke free of TK's embrace. "I…I can't do this, TK. I can't do this. This is just wrong."

TK nodded his head slowly. "I agree. But now you know."

"Know what?"

"Know that this is how things could be with us. How things should be with us. This is how our story should be."

"TK." Kari groaned. "Enough with the whole story talk! It's romantic and sweet and very thoughtful but it doesn't change the reality. I'm suppose to get married. Right now. You and I…Through all the years, we've never been with each other. Don't you think, after all this time, that maybe we just weren't meant to be?"

"You felt that kiss. You tell me." When TK saw that his statement made the bride pause, he pressed on. "Look, I know this is all just overwhelming and what I'm putting you through is the worst thing I can do but look in your heart! You know what I know! And you should also know that I just can't just sit back and watch it end this way."

"You keep saying our story is going to end. It's not, TK! We'll still be friends. Right?"

TK gave his best friend a weak smile. "If you go through with this wedding, Kari, you'll move on into someone else's story. And ours will be over."

A slight pause filled the atmosphere. Soon, Kari sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry you feel that way TK. But that's not going to change my mind." She looked up firmly at her best friend. "I love him. And I'm going to marry him."

TK could see the determination in her eyes but past the determination, he could see the sadness that dwelled in her heart. She was so bent on doing the right thing that she was willing to push aside her own personal happiness just to do so. Just as she had done for her whole life. It was one of the countless amount of traits that TK loved about the brunette.

TK took one more deep breath. "I'm not going to force you to leave your own wedding; that choice can only be made by you. But I want you to think about something very carefully." He could tell Kari was scared and unsure and while he didn't want to put her through such pain, he needed to do so. "In literature, writers are always told that the ending is the most important part of a story. But I disagree. I think the beginning, the middle, and the end are each equally important ingredients for making up a good story. Think about your beginning, middle, and potential end with him. Then, think about ours. And ask yourself: which story seems better? Which story seems more right?"

With that, TK slowly turned around and started walking off, leaving a somewhat surprised Kari standing alone. He just kept pacing himself and while his heart yearned to turn around and just embrace the brunette in his arms and hold her forever, he fought off the urges and just kept walking away from the church. From the wedding. From Kari. His mind was mentally yelling at him to stop, telling him he was making a mistake.. However, TK ignored the voices and kept walking, not once looking back.

* * *

TK watched as the sun started to set over the horizon, creating a beautiful crimson hue that mixed seamlessly with the sky's blue. The blonde was seated on a bench for quite some time, unmoving and just allowing himself to be lost in his thoughts. His tie was loosened and his dress shirt was unbuttoned and not tucked in, creating more desired freedom for the young man. As he aimlessly stared at the sunset, he couldn't help but play with his fingers, tugging on his index finger occasionally as if to bring himself back to reality.

A great deal of time had passed since his conversation with Kari. Soon after, for some reason, he found the urge to go to Odaiba park. When he entered the park premises, his mind became flooded with all the memories he had there. It had been a while since he came back but once he did, everything seemed so familiar. As if he had never left the place, the blonde was able to easily make his way into the deeper recesses of the park. By the time he had found a bench to sit, the young man felt like he was back in high school, reliving his childhood.

As far as TK knew, Kari was off, married to her husband, getting flooded with congratulations and celebratory words while enjoying her after-party. The very thought of it made the young blonde run his hands through his hair while deeply sighing. He never expected his confession and desperate attempt to work. He knew Kari too well. He knew that she would make the morally right decision. She was right to fend off his love and to continue on with her plans. But still, regardless of all that, it hurt to know things didn't work out.

There was nothing wrong with their marriage. The guy, who TK actually knew, was a good guy, someone he would approve for any other girl. The two of them could get married and live their lives happily with each other; TK knew that. But he also knew what life could have been like if Kari had ended up with him. It would have been the best thing to have happened to them. But that was the irony behind everything in their lives. While both TK and Kari harbored deep feelings for one another, neither of them were willing to take the first initial leap into pushing their relationship to the next level. Many excuses were made; neither of them wanted to endanger their friendship or they didn't think they deserved one another or they weren't sure if they could make each other happy. But, truth be told, none of those were the actual reasons why they never became a couple. Both of them knew, subconsciously, that they wouldn't be endangering their friendship, they did deserve each other, and, most importantly, they knew they could have been truly happy. But true happiness is an unknown territory to most people and what people do not know, they fear. And that was the real reason. They were afraid. Afraid that something so perfect could exist in their everyday lives. So, in their fear of perfection, they ignored their hearts and went about their lives as if everything was fine and content, even though, internally, they suffered knowing that their lives could have been so much better.

But, TK soon realized, that sometimes, stories don't end the way everyone wants it to. There will always be people who disagree with the ending. So, even if he despised and disagreed with the ending, ultimately, he had no say in the matter.

Of course, TK knew that it didn't mean he couldn't dream. Every night, he would imagine what life would be like if Kari was his significant other. He could vividly see her, walking down the aisle, smiling like she had never smiled before, and meeting him at the altar. He could almost taste the sweet kiss they would share together as the sound of hundreds of people clapping roared in the background. He could basically feel the sweet embrace they would share every night, quietly finding comfort being with each other, right before they went to bed. He could distinctly hear the cry of their newborn child as Kari would watch, love and happiness filling her eyes as she did. And finally, he could almost clearly smell the ever-lasting sweet fragrance of an aged brunette, still beautiful and still amazing, while the two talked about how fast their lives went by, recollecting their countless memories and adventures they shared together. That dream was the perfect ending to their little story.

TK found himself unable to think anymore. His head hurt from everything that was going on mentally and was fatigue from all the events of the day. Just thinking about what could have been pained him greatly. He sighed once more as he rubbed the temple of his forehead.

"You know, there's a little flaw with your whole 'story' theory."

The exclamation startled TK. He turned around only to be further astonished. "Kari…"

Still dressed in her elegant wedding dress, the brunette stood still before him, just as she did when TK first saw her, with a small smile on her face, still as angelic and beautiful as before. Tears were falling down her cheeks but the blonde could tell they weren't tears of pain or sadness; they were tears of joy.

"You kept saying that you knew how our story should end. How it was meant to end." She continued while slowly stepping towards the seated blonde. "But, when I thought about it, I realized that's impossible. You're not the author of our story."

TK took a moment to take in what the Kari was saying. Slowly, a grin formed. "You're right. I'm not."

The brunette took a seat next the her counterpart on the bench, eyes still on him. "Then how are you so sure of what ending our story deserves?"

TK gazed back at Kari. Her innocent face shined brightly over the rays of sun that reached out to them. While the tears had stopped, he could see the acceptance and the joy that had filled her heart. "Because," The blonde slowly embraced the young girl in his arms, cradling her as he did. She in turn rest her head on his chest, eyes closed with a big smile on her face. TK tilted his head and kissed Kari softly on the forehead. "This is the ending _we _deserve." And, just like that, the two lovers found themselves finally knowing how perfect their lives was meant to be.

T H E E N D

* * *

Did you guys like it? I know this may sound crazy but this story took me TWO DAYS to finish (Why can't I be that speedy with my other updates, right?) It's amazing how concentrated and determined you become when you are inspired. Anyways, I originally wanted this to be a oneshot fic but, after looking it over, I realized the potential to expand this. But, with that being said, I don't want to tarnish this story at the same time; I feel this may be one of my finer pieces. What do you guys think? Please, review and give me your input! It is greatly appreciated. Words of encouragement, boost, and love are the motivations that drive writers to continue writing. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story ( I certainly did) and I hope to write to you all soon!

Charlieboyyy


End file.
